Las razones para amarlo
by Maxalime
Summary: Nadie creería que había razones para amar a un demonio. Pero Sena las tenía, sí que las tenía.


La gente nunca iba a saberlo.

Su madre, que había dado el visto bueno y los había apoyado desde el principio, o Monta, que lo único que quería era su felicidad. Ninguno de ellos iba a ver nada de lo que Sena tanto amaba en Hiruma.

Nunca podrían verlo porque el demonio era un detallista cuidadoso, que no permitía que nadie presenciara los gestos dulces que tenía para con su prometido.

A veces, antes de comer y después de que Sena agradeciera por la comida, Hiruma le cogía la mano antes de que esta pudiera llegar a la mesa, acariciaba los suaves dedos de Sena y entrelazaba sus manos, para luego, sin decir nada, sólo soltarlo y continuar con la velada.

Hiruma ya no tenía el perfil de Sena en su libro demoniaco, lo tenía en su cabeza, con el tiempo que pasaban juntos reforzando cada dato, Sena lo sabía, lo supo cuándo Hiruma ordenó malteadas para ambos y confundió el sabor favorito de Sena. Estaba tratando de recordarlo todo, de forma natural y no mecánica, y eso Sena lo agradecía, por ello se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y beso a Hiruma en la comisura de los labios, rápido y con una timidez que no se alejaba de él, a pesar de que el sabor vainilla no era mucho de su gusto.

Hiruma era posesivo y celoso hasta límites insospechados, por eso Sena se sorprendió cuándo dijo que no podría ir a la reunión de todos los equipos junto a Sena y que él podía ir solo. Pero claro, tiempo después que llegaron al restaurant el plato de sushi de Sena estaba por terminarse y en el último rollo de salmón un anillo irrumpió en la boca de Sena, interrumpiendo el bocado.

Sena miró el anillo cómo algo desconocido, y en la parte interna esculpidas finamente, yacían palabras que formaron una pregunta tierna y mansa, disfrazada de una simple petición;

_**Cásate conmigo, maldito enano.**_

Cuándo Sena miró hacia arriba, Hiruma estaba frente a él, con una mirada seria.

Hiruma se acercó a él y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Tienes prohibido arrepentirte ahora—advirtió.

Y Sena no fue capaz de responder "si" y "no lo haré" mientras estaba abrazando a Hiruma, con la cara contra el pecho del mayor, escuchando todos y cada uno de sus latidos. Y sintiéndose tan parte de él como nunca.

Cuándo la boda se anunció a amigos y familiares los padres de Sena estaban preocupados en saber dónde vivirían los futuros esposos. Hiruma organizó una cena en el departamento de ambos y anunció que se casarían y vivirían en Estados Unidos.

La tristeza en los ojos de Mihae fue grande, y Sena sintió ganas de llorar.

—Si me permiten…quisieran que se fueran a vivir con nosotros.

Tanto Sena cómo sus papas se sorprendieron, pero antes de que Shuuma hablara, Hiruma prosiguió:

—Sé lo que van a decir, pero no se preocupen, tengo planeado que vivamos en casas separadas pero muy cercanas, además he hablado con algunos empresarios y he conseguido que lo transfieran a EUA. Lo único que usted necesita es decir si, padre.

Los ojos de Sena volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, aunque ahora de felicidad.

Porque ya sabía lo mucho que sus padres lo extrañarían y el gran hecho de que Hiruma Youichi no aceptaba nunca un no por respuesta.

Luego de la boda, la primera experiencia que vivieron cómo esposos fue algo triste.

Pitt había estado sintiéndose mal los últimos cuatro meses y Sena había hecho de todo para intentar que mejorara, pero sólo empeoró. Cuándo una mañana lo llamó y el gato no fue, esperó lo peor, comenzó a caminar hacía la cesta del gato pero Hiruma lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

—Yo iré.

En cuánto Hiruma regresó con una mirada seria y lo abrazó, Sena se dejó llevar por su llanto.

—Ni siquiera logré llevarlo a pasear a Central Park.

Hiruma le acarició el cabello y besó su frente.

No dijo nada.

Dos años después, el primer hijo llegó.

Hiruma con sus contactos y sus chantajes pudo haber conseguido adoptar un bebé al día de casados, pero Sena quiso que todo fuera tranquilo y legal.

Les dieron la custodia de un precioso varón de piel lechosa y ojos negros que serían castaños en cuánto creciera más. Sena lo cargó por primera vez con una lentitud tal que pareciera que tenía miedo de romperlo.

Hiruma lo miró desde la puerta y supo cuál era su hogar en el mundo.

—Se parece a ti, Sena.

Sena estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera reparó en el uso de su nombre de la boca de Hiruma, cosa que era poco común todavía, a pesar de que estaban casados.

—Es nuestro, Youichi, es nuestro.

Hiruma colocó la palma de su mano extendida sobre la frente tibia de su hijo.

—Joder, sí. Ya era hora, enano.

Sena lo miró, y se besaron, formando un arco cuya mitad era su hijo, Yuuta Hiruma.

* * *

><p>— ¡Mamá, mamá! —Yuuta corrió sobre sus pies pequeños de tres años— ¡papá te trajo algo!<p>

Sena se inclinó para besar y cargar a su hijo, mirando a Hiruma que iba atravesando la puerta de la sala.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué es?

— ¡Enséñale papi! —exclamó Yuuta, alzando sus cortos brazos en euforia.

Youichi sacó de detrás de su espalda una pequeña bola de pelos que buscaba cobijo en la palma del demonio.

—Feliz aniversario, enano.

Sena pasó los dedos por el interior de las orejas del gatito, y besó a Youichi en los labios sólo cómo él sabía; con el corazón. Yuuta besó el principio de los cabellos rubios de su papá, imitando el acto de su mamá y ayudado por la altura que Sena le permitía.

— ¡Amo a papi, amo a mami y amo a Cerbepitt!

— ¿Cerbepitt?

— ¡Sí!, por el gatito que tenía mami y el perrito que tenía papi cuándo eran jóvenes.

Youichi y Sena sonrieron, con algo de nostalgia en recuerdo a sus amigos que ya no estaban con ellos.

—Lo entiendo cariño, pero no creo que ese sea un nombre muy adecuado.

—Si niño, Cerberus era realmente brutal, nada que ver con el gatito de tu madre.

— ¿Entonces cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó Yuuta, confundido de repente.

—No lo sé. Elige tú el nombre, ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí!

Cuándo el hijo de ambos se alejó corriendo alegremente con el gatito en manos, ambos sabían que el regalo parecía más para Yuuta que para Sena.

—Gracias Youichi.

—Oye, ¿qué diablos esperabas?, le prometí a tus padres que nunca olvidaría ningún maldito aniversario.

—Yo no tengo un regalo.

—No hay problema enano.

Entonces Sena olvidó por un momento que a pesar de estar casado con ese hombre, vivir con ese hombre, hacer el amor con ese hombre y criar un hijo con ese hombre, seguía siendo tímido. Rodeó los hombros de Youichi con sus manos, conocedoras ya del tacto del cuerpo alto y delgado de su esposo.

—Te amo Youichi.

Cuándo Youichi lo abrazó en respuesta, fundiéndolo en su ser, diciendo todo lo que Sena necesitaba oír sin palabra alguna, ciertamente Sena ya no esperaba más.

—También te amo Sena.

Pero entonces recordó que era Hiruma Youichi con quién estaba casado, quién tenía cartas ocultas por todos lados y a quién siempre amaría por cosas que nadie más alcanzaría a ver.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sin querer dejarlo ir.

Tantos años pensando que Hiruma era el más posesivo de los dos en vano.

—No me dejes nunca.

Sólo para venir a averiguar tantos años después de estar juntos, que el más posesivo era él.

—Cómo si eso fuera a pasar, idiota.

* * *

><p>Escribí esto una madrugada, con la mitad de la cabeza durmiendo. Lamento que la historia sea tan dispersa, pero debido a la poca cantidad de HiruSena y lo muy atolondrada que está mi cabeza últimamente, me permití publicarla así. Ojala alguien sea capaz de disfrutarla, aunque sea un poco.<p> 


End file.
